oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
The Knight's Sword
Details Mining *The ability to run from level 57 Ice warriors and level 53 Ice giants could help. |items = *Redberry pie *A pickaxe (one spawns in south Falador) *2 iron bars (4 if you want your own blurite sword) *1 blurite ore (2 if you want your own blurite sword; it can be obtained during the quest) *Varrock and 4 Falador teleports (optional) }} Walkthrough Getting started ''Items required: (suggested teleport)'' You start this quest by talking to the in the in . The will tell you he lost 's sword, and would like you to help him replace it. He will tell you to talk to , 's librarian. Note: If you have completed The Giant Dwarf, you may skip talking to Reldo and go straight to Thurgo. (Your character will mention to the squire that they already know an Imcando dwarf) Speak to Reldo ''Items required: none'' Go to , and go to the far north room on the ground floor of the palace to find Reldo. Ask Reldo about Imcando dwarves. He will tell you that one is located south of . If you haven't already made or bought a , do it now. can buy one from in the just west of Varrock (entry requires level 32 in and a ) (note: if you are an and have a low Cooking level it is useful to get the materials to bake multiple pies in case you burn one). When you have one, continue to Port Sarim and then head south. Thurgo the Imcando dwarf ''Items required: Redberry pie, suggested Falador teleport or fairy ring ( ) (teleport to Pest Control via minigame teleports is faster than walking)'' You should see a small house on the side of a hill with a red exclamation mark. Look for , who is an Imcando dwarf. Ask him if he would like some . He'll take the one you have and eat it. Talk to him again to ask him about the sword. He says he'll need a picture of it. So, go back to and talk to the again. Acquiring the picture ''Items required: none'' Note: You have to talk to the Squire first before searching for the portrait. You must go talk to the squire again who will tell you that has a portrait in his room. From the courtyard of the in , go east through three doors, and then up the ladder. Go west through the door and then through another doorway and up the stairs. Sir Vyvin's room will be directly south of you. Open and search the cupboard inside his room. You will obtain a portrait that shows the sword. However, Sir Vyvin will stop you if he is in the room. There are four ways to avoid this: *Have a friend talk to while you open and search the cupboard. You can also wait for Sir Vyvin to be out of the cupboard room if you don't have friend near. *Open the door to his room and wait for him to walk out. *Have the door open, and wait next to the cupboard. When Sir Vyvin walks behind the door, quickly search the cupboard. *The cupboard is searched while Sir Vyvin is not looking towards the player. Once you have the portrait, you're done at for now. Getting the iron bars (optional) Note: '''If you already have 2 iron bars (4 if you want your own sword), or will definitely buy them, skip this part. Bring food for all four of the alternative options below. If you don't already have the iron bars, you can get them very easily by buying them from the . Make sure you bring them when you're going to next, as it saves you a trip to a nearby bank. If you're an , and you wish to obtain them without buying or , you have 4 options. The first three involve killing (so at least the ability to survive a fight is necessary), the last one involves a trip to the . '''Killing dwarves The first one is to kill , head to either the ground floor or beneath the to find groups between combat level 10 & 14, which have a rare chance of dropping one iron bar. Killing pirates The second one is to take food from your bank, go to without iron bars, talking to him, heading to the on the hill nearby and killing the there, as they have a rare chance of dropping one iron bar. They have a combat level of 26, and can be easily ted. Killing white knights The third one is to go to the , bring some (they have a weakness to Magic) or gear, and safespot on the second floor of the castle, in the jail-like room. Compared to the -option above, this requires more effort to get there and to kill a single one, but the drop rate of iron bars for (level 36, 38 and 42; not the level 39 ones) is uncommon instead of rare, and they can drop max. 2, instead of one. That makes it a viable option if you want to save time. They do have twice as many hitpoints compared to Pirates, so a high combat level (45+) is recommended. Wilderness spawn The fourth option: a single iron bar can be found west of the next to the s in some trees in level 18 Wilderness (hop to another world for more). Bring a to get out of the quickly after you have what you need. Enter the dungeon ''Items required: A pickaxe, food (recommended), 2 Iron bars (to save a bank trip).'' Don't forget to bring your pickaxe for this next step, and if you are at a low combat level, make sure that you take food with you as well! If needed there is an altar just north of the dungeon to restore prayer points. Now that you have the portrait, talk to , and give it to him. He now knows what kind of a sword he is making, a , and he will need the materials to make the sword. You will have to enter the on the hill nearby to obtain the s. All enemies in the cave are , so bringing could save your life. It is also recommended that you only bring a good pickaxe if you want two blurite ores so that you can get your own sword (you also need a Blurite ore for the Falador Easy Achievement Diary - to smith Blurite limbs on 's anvil). So, go down the ladder and walk through. When you see snow/ice ahead of you, be prepared to run. Run along the southern walls to find blurite ores. The rocks are bright blue. Mine one ore or two if you want your own sword. When you have the amount of blurite you want, run out. If you want to do the , mine an extra blurite ore as it is necessary for a one of the easy tasks. It may be helpful to have a bodyguard to protect you from the aggressive monsters; however, if done correctly, a level 3 player can get the ore. If you die you will retain the ore, however, this obviously doesn't apply to characters. Note that there is a spot where the monsters cannot attack you. It is right next to the entrance to the members-only area of this dungeon. It is recommended that you mine at the blurite ore rock right next to this area, so you can easily retreat to safety if necessary. Creating the sword ''Items required: 2 Iron bars, and a blurite ore. (Or 4 Iron bars, and two blurite ore if you want your own sword)'' Get back to with your s and your iron bars. He will make you a sword. If you want a sword for yourself, drop the sword Thurgo just made and talk to him again with the materials (you could also wield the sword instead of dropping it). He will make a second sword. Then, pick up the sword you dropped. You now have two swords. Finishing up ''Items required: Blurite sword (suggested Falador teleport).'' Go back to the and he will take one of your blurite swords. After handing over the sword you will be done with the quest. Rewards Trivia *When trying to complete the quest while having the equipped, the would say "So can you un-equip it and hand it over to me now please?" *If the player's level is 1, they will have it levelled up to 29 after this quest. If they start at 15 Smithing (to smelt the iron), it will be levelled up to 31.